<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keith Wins by zeerogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477720">Keith Wins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue'>zeerogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron A/B/O Fairytales [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, The tortoise and the hare au, Top Lance (Voltron), rabbit keith, rabbit lance, ropes and inexperienced kinks, they just want to fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge knows how to get beneath Lance's skin. As a rabbit, there is no doubt he'll beat a tortoise in a foot race. However, Pidge always has something up her sleeves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron A/B/O Fairytales [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keith Wins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>birthdays birthdays birthdays~~~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Keith Wins</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(An A/B/O Klance Fairytale)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>By: ZeeRogue</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        It was all Pidge's fault. The beta owl knew how to get Lance thumping. Never in his life had Lance thought to race his best friend. Sure Hunk was also an alpha, but he was a tortoise, slow even while enjoying his favorite meal. However, Pidge was smart and Lance knew she was smart. So, Pidge must have had something up her sleeve when she said Hunk could win a race against Lance, an alpha </span>
  <em>
    <span>rabbit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, Lance had agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Lance stood at the start of a path through the woods he’d never taken before, stretching out his long legs. Beside him, Hunk was nervously drinking water while his mate polished his shell. Lance felt a little jealousy overtake him. Hunk was a great catch, he deserved love. He could beat out Lance at half a million other things. Lance just thought he would have found a mate, too, by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since reaching adulthood, Lance had courted a few neighbors in these woods, most weren’t even rabbits, but it never went anywhere. And then Lance had to go and fall in love with possibly the most unattainable omega rabbit there was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith was an aloof black rabbit with floppy soft ears and a tail that twitched whenever he was annoyed and Keith was annoyed a lot. His body was thick and hard, not small and elegant which was what Lance thought he was attracted to until Keith. And he hated everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except, sometimes Keith talked to Lance. Usually, it was arguing, but not the kind that led to physical fights. Lance actually swore Keith was laughing during their arguments. Or maybe that was just his lovestruck brain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, Keith wasn’t here for the race. Lance checked every five minutes, but couldn’t see him. It made the race less fun. He’d planned to show off how fast he was to Keith, maybe get his attention that way. Without the omega here to impress, Lance just felt unmotivated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to give you a five minute head start, Hunk,” Lance said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks, but why?” the tortoise asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance grinned at him. “I don’t want to embarrass you too much in front of your mate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk looked at him deadpanned. “No one thinks I’m going to win, this is just a stupid experiemnt for Pidge. Is it because Keith’s not here yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance let out a broken hearted sigh. “I wanted to show off. Who knows how long before Keith mates someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That rabbit literally only hangs out with us and older mated couples. Who would he even mate?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A stranger? Pidge?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk gave Lance a look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, not Pidge, but mated couples sometimes take in a third.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk shook his head and turned to his mate to thank her for polishing his shell. Lance looked away. He stared forlornly at the crowd gathered to watch the race.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where was Pidge? Lance just wanted to get this over with already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flying in half out of breath came a small brown and white winged Pidge. The beta owl stumbled as she hurried to stand between Hunk and Lance. In her arms she carried little green flags handmade from twigs and leaves. She let them fall to the ground and took in a deep breath before addressing her two friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Allura’s at the other end of the track and I have Romelle at the halfway point. I had some others run it and it should take no more than thirty minutes for teven a slow racer,” Pidge explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you run the trail yourself, you look awful,” Lance said and pulled a twig out of her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge glared. “Let’s just say preparing this race took a lot more energy than I anticipated. I’m fucking glad I have wings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pidge, are you sure about this? I’m not going to win,” Hunk said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s kind of unfair to Hunk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Lance, you agreed to it. Besides, I’m confident Hunk will make it to the finish line before you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance eyed Pidge. “Did you do something to the trail?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge adjusted her glasses. “The trail is perfectly untampered with. Ask Coran, I had him and the other beavers fix any obstacles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance hummed still not believing his friend. It didn’t matter, he was still faster than Hunk. “Now that you’re here, are we starting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, so follow me,” Pidge said and moved to the starting line dug into the trail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk nervously followed her, but Lance hopped right on over. His previous unwillingness had evaporated the moment the actual competition was in his sights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, friends,” Pidge called out. “Today we’re having a race between alpha rabbit Lance and alpha tortoise Hunk. We all know that rabbits are far faster, but tortoises are far wiser. So, would it be possible for a tortoise to win on wisdom alone? That’s what we shall see today. All bets have been finalized. As soon as the runners have gone from this section of the trail, we will be moving the crowd through a short cut to the end to witness the winner of the race.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cheers came from the crowd and Pidge turned to the racers. “If you’re ready, on the count of three, we’ll start.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance turned to Hunk and held out his hand. Hunk shook it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“1...2...3...GO!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance shot off first. He got caught up in the feel of the wind against his face and the thrum of his heart. Once he was out of view of the crowd, he slowed and looked back. Hunk was just a speck in the background. Deciding on a slow jog until his friend caught up, Lance continued on the trail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, a fork appeared in the road. Lance came to a stop and looked down each path. It was obvious which one he should go down as the little flags indicated, but Lance was curious about the footprints down the other path. He wasn’t used to this part of the forest. Lance liked to run, but he kept to the familiar meadows near his den only coming out this far when frolicking with friends as he often got scolded for making trouble when he was younger. Lance had time, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance decided he wouldn’t go far and made his way down the path. Almost instantly, he heard the rustling of leaves and grinned to himself. Pidge must have done something to this race since she believed Hunk would win. Lance was almost certain it was Pidge’s older brother hiding out here to jump Lance until he caught the smell of preheat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt was an omega, but he was mated and there was no way Shiro would have let him leave his view unless Matt was covered in Shiro’s skunk stench. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, this smell was far too good to be from a mated omega. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And it was far too familiar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance hurried towards the rustling sound. He paused as he came to a small clearing. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth and nose. What Lance thought was just preheat pheromones, was thick and mixed with the strangling smell of an omega in distress. Hanging from a very poorly made hunter’s trap was Keith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The omega rabbit had ropes tied across all parts of his body in a complicated pattern. His arms were tied behind his back. Ropes around his torso held him up so he was looking towards the sky. Keith’s legs were spread and held up by their own individual ropes to the single large tree branch that invaded the clearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Keith?” Lance asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s head turned to the sound. His eyes widened, pupils blown with the heat in his system. Lance could see a cloth in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Keith, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, the other rabbit just stared at Lance with one brow raised. Then he rolled his eyes and squirmed in the ropes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, of course not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance took a deep breath from behind his hand before stepping up to Keith. Preheat pheromones were strong, but they wouldn’t make Lance lose himself. Any alpha that lost themselves even when saturated with heat pheromones was an asshole. However, Lance was in love with Keith and didn’t want to make that very obvious. Most of Lance’s woodland neighbors didn’t wear anything other than straps and bags to hold things. That included Lance himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With shaking hands, Lance reached out to Keith’s face and pulled the cloth away from Keith’s mouth. Keith sighed and drool leaked out followed by a few curses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get caught, Keith?” Lance asked looking around at the ropes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s face flushed and he turned his head away. “I was in a hurry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance laughed. “A hurry for what? This is a terrible hunter’s trap by the way. It must be abandoned so I think we’re safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith nodded. “I...I heard you were racing today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s heart sped up. Oh, so Keith had planned on seeing him race. He started to pluck at the ropes on Keith’s shoulder. “You were going to watch me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shrugged. “My heat could come at any moment, but I figured it wouldn’t take you long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t think you had such confidence in me, Keith,” Lance said then replayed Keith’s words. “Wait, your heat...you shouldn’t have even left your house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shrugged as much as he could in the ropes. “Being in the crowd, someone would have walked me back to my den. But, then these ropes happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance stared at the ropes. “Yeah, honestly I don’t really know how to undo these. Don’t you usually carry a knife on you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Keith shrugged. “It might be somewhere. I got tied up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Studying Keith again, Lance noticed how relaxed the rabbit looked even all tied up. His floppy ears were even floppier and he had a hazy look in his eyes. It must be the heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, let me at least get your legs down. It’s too much like this,” Lance said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what? What’s wrong with being like this. Honestly, it’s not that uncomfortable. It’s kind of like a swing,” Keith said and wriggled making the leaves fall from the branch above. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The movement also brought Lance’s attention to the space between Keith’s splayed legs. Not only was his dick showing, but the folds of his omega slit and his ass, that hole just barely hidden by the thickness of his cheeks. The folds were glistening a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance flushed and looked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you thinking of something naughty, Lance?” Keith asked and chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, that chuckle. It was so cute and sexy. Lance only heard it when he bickered with Keith and the other rabbit was comfortable enough to tease him. Was he teasing Lance right now? They weren’t fighting. Was he flirting?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the heat pheromones </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting to Lance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance focused harder on the knots on one leg. He thought he understood how it worked, but ended up having to stand between Keith’s legs to get at it. Keith gasped and wiggled, but otherwise didn’t complain about where Lance was. Lance was grateful. Somehow Keith managed to be at almost the exact perfect height for Lance’s hips if he wanted to slide his dick inside him. The thought had Lance frustrated and he glanced at Keith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m going to try and bite the ropes off. Bare with it for a moment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance leaned in and tried to keep his mouth from touching Keith’s leg, but he couldn’t get a good grip. He threw caution to the wind and just went for it. Keith’s leg trembled at the contact and Keith even let out a moan. Lance squeezed Keith’s leg trying to stay focused, but that only made Keith moan again. Finally, he managed to snap one of the ropes and turned to look at Keith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad choice, Lance thought. Every fantasy Lance had of his fellow rabbit was ugly compared to what Keith truly looked like with pleasure coursing through his body. His lips were bright pink and wet. His eyebrows were pulled in a bit of a scowl, but his eyes were beautiful staring at Lance. He was breathing heavily. Lance watched, fascinated by how the ropes were tied around Keith’s chest in a way to enhance their muscular fullness and made his nipples look appetizing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, he wanted to mate Keith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next second there was a snap and Keith’s leg fell away from the branch. Lance barely managed to keep his hold on Keith’s leg. The rabbit groaned softly being jostled in the grip of the ropes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Lance asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith took a shuddering breath, swallowed, then nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I’m going to slowly lower your leg down so I can work on the other one. I think you’ll be able to reach the ground,” Lance said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a little testy getting Keith’s leg down. Lance ended up on his knees and when he looked up he was met with the sight of Keith still presenting his glistening hole. Slick had started to run down his legs. Lance was quick to get back on his feet and started to work on the knots on Keith’s still suspended leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, the forest was quiet except for the rustle of the breeze through the leaves. Lance lost himself in the smell of Keith as he concentrated in untying one knot after the other. Keith shuffled around sometimes, but stayed silent as Lance worked. It wasn’t until Lance felt something against his naked crotch that he pulled away from the knots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance looked down to see a foot, pale and smudged from walking on dirt, but beautiful. The toes were spread as they reached out for Lance’s dick and began to stroke. Instantly, Lance was hard. He had tried not to physically show signs of arousal. Guiltily, he let his gaze roam up the foot then to the leg and further until he could clearly see Keith’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though the signs of preheat were still there, Keith’s expression was determined. He knew what he was doing and that confused Lance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith glanced up. For a moment he showed vulnerability before trying to cover it up with a smirk. “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing? You know who I am, right? You’re...I know heats don’t make you want to jump just anyone so...are you messing with me?” Lance asked and suddenly felt hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Keith had found out about Lance’s feelings, he wouldn’t wave himself in front of Lance, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s brows furrowed and he lowered his leg. “I am messing with you, but...you can mess with me, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...don’t understand,” Lance admitted. He was pretty positive Keith had never had a partner during heat unless one of the older mated couples he hung out with helped him, but that had just been rumors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith sighed and shifted in the ropes. His face flushed, but he turned away before Lance could tell if it was from embarrassment or preheat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...when I said someone would walk me back to my den I was hoping it would be you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s eyes widened. “What? But, I was racing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith nodded. “I figured I could hold out until you finished the race. You’re not as fast as me, but you’re fast. I...thought it could be like a reward. Unless you didn’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. “Wait, you were going to mate with me if I won?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shook his head. “If you lost, it could have been a comfort. But, then this rope situation happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance shook himself. Fuck. Was this a dream? “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be my mate?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But only after the race?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith laughed and finally looked at Lance. He had that competitive look in his eye Lance found sexy and annoying every time they were seconds away from a race as that’s how most of their bickering stopped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to wait until the end of the race to start mating me. You could have me now,” Keith said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what, but you’re all tied up,” Lance pointed out. This was too good to be true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith lifted his leg and wrapped it around Lance’s waist pulling him close. Lance barely managed to keep their junk from touching as he braced himself, but he could still feel Keith's body warmth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith spoke with a low tone. “I did say I was fairly comfortable tied up, but you could try to keep untying me if you want. I might go into heat waiting around, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should really get you free before we continue this conversation,” Lance said and put his hands on Keith’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith moaned. Shit, now knowing Keith was interested in him, Lance wouldn’t be able to ignore his sounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Keith, I like you, too, so...I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, fuck me,” Keith said. “If you like me then start mating me now. If you can get your teeth in me, I’ll be good for a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to mate me, then do it, Lance. I don’t need anything romantic. I just want you and you’re here right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if someone--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith interrupted Lance. “Like you said, whoever put these ropes here has abandoned them. And the race goes the other way. No one will bother us. Please Lance. I’m very serious about going into heat any moment. I want you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still want to get you down,” Lance said once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith chuckled. “What, you don’t think you can get me down and get me off at the same time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a challenge. Lance never backed down from a challenge especially one made by Keith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it was also an excuse. Keith was giving him his permission, but Lance still thought mating should be a little more planned out than this, but if Keith was insisting…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance turned his head to Keith’s leg that was still dangling. He moved his lips to the ropes and started nibbling at the knots. The touch made Keith gasp. Slowly, Lance grazed one hand down Keith’s leg occasionally pressing the ropes into Keith’s skin making Keith squirm, but the other rabbit kept a firm hold on Lance’s hip with his free leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Lance’s fingers found home on Keith’s dick. He ran two fingers up then down it going further and further until he was pressing the tips against Keith’s omega cunt. Keith gasped and then moaned as Lance slid one finger inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was warm and wet. It made a squelching noise as Lance moved his finger around inside. Keith threw his head back and squirmed in his ropes. For a moment, Lance thought Keith might break the branch he was tied to, but the ropes tied to the ones binding his chest and arms down looked to be better done than the ones on his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, weren’t they a little too intricate to be hunter ropes?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance! Another finger, start with two, please!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, nevermind that thought. He needed to fuck this pretty floppy eared bunny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to mate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance slipped in a second finger and began curling them inside the other rabbit. Keith keened. His insides squeezed down around Lance’s fingers. Lance squeezed his hand around Keith’s thigh to get him to loosen up then started thrusting his fingers in and out. Whenever he twisted them, he felt more slick coating his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so wet,” Lance moaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Lance. I’m so ready for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance looked down at his dick. It was almost fully hard. He shifted letting Keith get a look at it. “I really don’t think you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith gasped seeing his size. Lance was large for a rabbit, but he was even prouder when he was erect. He would make good use of it and make sure not to hurt Keith. He added a third finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith began shifting his hips, wriggling in the ropes once again. His own dick was hard and curled up to his belly leaking precum onto the ropes. Lance added a fourth finger and made sure his thumb grazed the bottom of Keith’s balls. They twitched from the touch and Lance guessed he’d have Keith cumming before he could even get his dick in him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Lance,” Keith moaned. “I can’t touch you, so please give me more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance grinned. “You want to touch me, but you were begging me to mate you just like this all bound up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith glared at Lance and squirmed as if he was going to attack the other rabbit, but he couldn’t move. Lance felt a surge of power going through him. Keith couldn’t do anything unless he helped the omega. He could just watch Keith squirm and suffer, leaking slick onto the ground below him if he wanted to. However, Lance didn’t like torturing people that much and he wanted to fuck Keith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mate him. Mate him. Mate him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance removed his fingers and brought them to his lips. He slid them slowly in along his tongue coating it in the slick drenched on his fingers. Keith tasted good. Not like food, but something that made Lance’s desires crave more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sound between a gasp and a moan escaped Keith. He was grinning at Lance, but the look was softened by how flushed he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The first thing you put in your mouth is that? You haven’t even kissed me,” Keith said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance raised a brow. He pulled out his fingers and reached out to grab Keith’s face with the same hand. He leaned in. “Shall I kiss you now, make you taste yourself. You’re delicious and you smell delicious. It was so hard for me to stay soft and respect your space. But, you didn’t even want that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s lips parted. He tried to speak, but his words croaked. He licked his lips and attempted again in a softer tone. “I want you to kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Lance did. He started with a small peck then another, each getting longer and longer until Keith parted his mouth in invitation. Lance delved in. He could feel it when Keith tasted himself. The omega rabbit shivered and squirmed. Lance pushed deeper into the kiss, his dick sliding against Keith’s and they started grinding together. Keith’s slick fell and coated Lance’s balls and legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith pulled away first breathing heavily. Lance continued to kiss him trailing along his jaw then neck careful of the ropes there. He moved further down eventually coming to one of Keith’s inviting nipples. He nipped at it and used his free hand to play with the other. Keith’s hips continued to move against Lance’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Lance!” Keith moaned and used his leg hooked on Lance’s hip to pin him close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance looked up just in time to see Keith throw his head back, lips parted, as he moaned. Lance felt something wet on his stomach and looked down to see Keith had come. However, it wasn’t a lot. Keith’s dick was still hard. Keith’s heat was here. The first wave would take more than this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance rubbed at Keith’s thigh where he still held tight to his bound leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay, I’ll fill you up now. I’m going to fuck you so good so that when I mount you, you won’t regret mating with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith let out a shutted whimper. “I need it inside, Lance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I won’t make you wait any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance grabbed the base of his cock and lined the tip up with Keith’s slit. Slowly, he rubbed it against the folds until he managed to breach and pushed in. He didn’t enter slowly, but not so fast that he couldn’t gage Keith’s reactions. Being in heat made entering easier, but Lance would fill Keith so he couldn’t rush it. Finally, Lance bottomed out and let out a held back groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m..so full,” Keith said and squeezed down around Lance’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...you’re so warm and wet. Can I fuck you now?” Lance asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith wiggled his still bound leg. “If you can do it while still getting me down. But. ahh..just being inside feels SO good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance turned his head to nip at the ropes. He slipped his tongue beneath a loosened knot and tasted the heat on Keith’s skin. With a curl of his tongue, the knot came undone. He turned back to Keith and grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can do that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith kept a firm hold of Lance’s hip as Lance pulled out and started to move. Lance  didn’t go too fast nor too hard. He made sure to keep his pace continuous, just enough to help take the edge off for both of them so he could concentrate on the ropes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhh, Lance, you’re leaking inside me. You could get me pregnant,” Keith muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be happy to make that happen, but we’ll talk about that after your heat is done. You’re going to have more than just my precum in you, much more. Just let me get you free.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance tried to move faster and was relieved when he could finally pull the ropes off. However, with Keith’s other leg free there wasn’t as much stability and Lance found it hard to fuck him from this position. He gave a few clumsy hard thrusts, but Keith looked uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to pull out,” Lance said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith whined and tried to put his newly free leg around Lance to lock him in place, but Lance still held it. “No, stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance kissed Keith’s leg. “I promise I won’t stay out for long. I want to put you on your feet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Keith agreed and let his leg down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Lance pulled out. It sucked no longer being in Keith’s wet warmth. Slick pulled out and fell to the ground. Lance kept his cool as best he could seeing it all and slowly lowered Keith’s other foot to the ground. Keith stood flat foot and hunched forward. The rope tied to the tree seemed to have shifted. Lance though he might be able to get him loose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, I’m going to go behind you and try and free your arms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Back, front, anything, just fuck me,” Keith begged. “It felt good. I’ve never done it...and it felt so good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance cupped Keith’s face and leaned in to kiss him. The black rabbit desperately kissed back bringing them into a battle of tongues that Lance had a rough time pulling away from. He pecked Keith’s lips once more before moving behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something to be admired about Keith’s back silhouette. Keith was strong and the rope’s knots enhanced the strength in his beauty. But, there was also slick running down his thick thighs and the fluff of his black tail wagging as he tried not to squirm with the heat coursing through his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance reached out for Keith’s hips. He moved close, pressed his dick between Keith’s asscheeks rubbing. Keith moaned and turned his head. Lance leaned in and kissed him. It was a bit awkward from this angle and messy. Lance pulled away again and kissed down the back of Keith’s neck. He was hindered by a few loops of ropes wrapped around his neck getting in the way of Keith’s scent glands and so Lance nibbled at them angrily. He let out a growl and felt Keith shiver. He tilted his neck to the side for Lance in a submissive gesture and Lance needed to be in him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance took a few steps back bringing Keith with him. The clearing sloped upwards behind Lance enough that he could keep Keith like this without breaking off setting his balance. Lance pulled back enough to align himself with Keith’s omega cunt before pushing in again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith threw his head back with a surprised moan. Immediately Lance wrapped his hands around Keith. He held him and fucked him harder. Lance moved one hand to Keith's face and let his other roam down Keith’s torso. He stopped when he got a hold of the omega rabbit’s dick and stroked it along with his hard shallow thrusts. It was hot in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith moaned in cut off short gasps. Lance’s fingers holding Keith’s face slipped between his lips. Keith sucked on them, his tongue wrapping around them between moans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance rested his head between Keith’s shoulder blades. He grit his teeth as he fucked into the other rabbit with hard thrusts. Keith’s walls tightened around him and there was pain around Lance’s fingers as Keith bit down. A sudden wave of slick coated Lance’s dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did...you cum?” Lance asked, forcing himself to still inside Keith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still...hard,” Keith said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance chuckled. “Just from your cunt? Do you think you can wait until I get you freed to cum again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith turned his head and Lance saw tears in his eyes. “I want your bite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance growled and looked around. What should he do? He focused back on the knots at Keith’s neck and started to undo them staying buried in Keith’s hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Lance, move!” Keith demanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t or I’ll knot you. The ropes are in the way of your scent gland,” Lance explained. He’d been so close to cumming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like many rabbits, Lance came fast and often when he laid in his den himself. At first it wasn’t a problem, but Lance taught himself how to enjoy his fantasies and prolong the pleasure. This was a bit much now being buried inside Keith while the omega was in heat. He really needed these knots off so he could get his knot off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance held one arm around Keith’s waist and leaned forward. He bit at the ropes around Keith’s neck. He grunted and growled, his dick moving inside Keith with the rough motions. Keith only moaned and whimpered, but it didn’t sound like he was in any pain beyond the need to be mated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a familiar snap. Lance looked up in time to see that all the trusting had moved the main rope still hanging Keith up to a thinner part of the branch. Another snap and Lance held Keith close as he rolled them out of the way of the falling limb. It fell a few feet away from them and Lance took in a deep breaths as he oriented himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were on the ground. Lance had managed to stay inside Keith though he wasn’t sure if that had been the safer decision or not. He felt some pain from cuts caused by fallen twigs, but nothing more. Carefully, Lance pulled out. Keith groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Lance asked as he got up to examine the other rabbit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shook one of his floppy ears out of his face and blinked up at Lance still flushed with heat. “Lance...this is too much. I need you to knot me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance cupped his face and pressed kisses to it in apology. Keith didn’t look hurt, just some twigs in his hair which was nothing new. “Alright, just give me a minute. I’m so hard I feel like I could cut the ropes with my dick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith let out a weak chuckle before the look in his eyes cleared up. He shuffled around managing to get on his knees even with his arms tied down behind his back and looked around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My knife. I left it over at the base of the tree I was tied to. The ropes are getting in the way of us becoming mates so just cut them,” Keith said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knife?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right, Lance had wondered where Keith’s knife was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, he knew where it had been this whole time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No time to think about that, Lance’s dick told him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aching to be back inside Keith, Lance stumbled to the base of the tree and began searching. Keith’s knife was buried under a pile of leaves attached to the belt he usually wore. Lance was back at Keith’s side only seconds later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith groaned and leaned forward, his face against the ground still seated on his knees. Lance admired the position and let one hand grope Keith’s hips and ass as he pulled out the knife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay very still,” Lance instructed and slipped a finger into Keith's asshole that was covered in as much slick as the rest of his crotch area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith gasped, but did as Lance said. With Keith focused on his finger, Lance slowly slid the knife beneath one particularly important looking knot near Keith’s neck and brought it up. The ropes broke free and Lance laid the knife to the side as he untangled the ropes, moving his finger inside Keith so he wasn’t completely consumed by the need to be pleasured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance, please, fuck me, mark me, mate me!” Keith begged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance grumbled and pulled out his finger. He moved that hand to grab a handful of ropes by Keith’s neck and cut them with the knife. A few more cuts and the only ropes still binding Keith were on his wrists holding them to the small of his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There, good enough,” Lance said and grabbed Keith’s hips lining himself back up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, please, please,” Keith begged, already moving his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance had to still him to slide back in, but he didn’t give Keith time to get used to him again before he was thrusting roughly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wet smacking of their bodies filled the clearing. Keith started to grumble, but Lance only reached out and grabbed him by the hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Keith, I’m not a ten second rabbit. I’m going to make you cum so hard, but it’s going to be a minute,” Lance said and pushed Keith’s head back into the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith stopped talking. Well, he stopped saying anything that made sense, just moaning and moving his hips back against Lance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance shifted to get a better mount still holding Keith in place. He could feel Keith’s cotton tail wiggling against his abs and it was strangely erotic, but also comforting telling him his soon to be mate was into this rough sudden mating. Finally, Lance started to feel his knot grow. He made rough thrusts aiming for any sweet spot he could remember inside of Keith. When it started to catch, Lance leaned forward, hot breath against Keith’s now free neck. It caught only a few thrusts later, Keith’s body clenching down around him. Lance leaned forward and bit into Keith’s neck, the taste of him sending Lance pass his limit and he spilled into the other rabbit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith screamed, a scream that made a decrescendo into a series of delighted tired moans and finally a purr like chuffle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was only the sound of their post coitus struggle and wind through branches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s knot only took a few minutes to go down. He was a rabbit, made to fuck often, not hold his seed in for hours when he could just spill more. He had cum a lot though. As Lance moved to sit up behind Keith, he saw how his cum dribbled out of Keith’s hole along with his slick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s ass was red and glistening. Lance reached out and gripped one cheek. Keith’s tail twitched and he looked back at Lance then slowly shuffled around until he could lift his top half from the ground again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looked absolutely debauched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The black rabbit’s neck had red where Lance had bit him hard enough to leave a mating bite on his gland. There were also indentation marks all over his body where the ropes had held him. Most didn’t look too bad, but a few might hurt or leave a bruise. Lance moved his hand to them and traced the marks with his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shivered and turned his head to look at Lance. “Are you going to free my hands now, mate?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance smiled at Keith suddenly lost in that thought. Keith gave him a look and Lance instantly looked around for the knife again. He found it and paused before cutting the last ropes on Keith’s wrists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you had this knife all this time? Why didn’t you let me cut you out when you were still in preheat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looked away and shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance narrowed his eyes. He reached out and pulled Keith to him. Keith gasped and stilled as Lance forced his head to one side and placed kisses along his neck around his mating bite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll...trigger another round,” Keith warned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get the feeling you like to be fucked in the middle of the woods while you’re tied up and helpless, Keith. Would you really mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith whined. “I...I thought you’d get it over with quickly. And I didn’t realize the ropes were over my gland.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who tied you up?” Lance asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...Pidge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance frowned and let Keith go. He grabbed Keith’s wrists and cut his hands free. “Did you mate me so I’d lose the race?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith turned to Lance still kneeling on the ground and rubbed at his wrists. “No, I was going to ask you to join me today no matter the results. I had promised to help Pidge with setup, though. I thought it would just be the flags, but it seems she had calculated my heat and wanted to help me mate you. It wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I had just taken advantage of you?” Lance asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t do that, Lance. But, if it looked like you were having a hard time, I was going to give you permission. I tried to make sure you knew I was okay with it, but it wasn’t as easy to confess as I thought it would be and then my heat came faster.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance reached out for Keith’s face and kissed him softly. “I love you, Keith, but don’t let Pidge put you in such a terrible situation again. I really had no idea what I was doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith smiled up at him. “I don’t think Pidge expected us to mate here. She was betting on you taking too long getting the ropes undone and then you would forget about the race in exchange for coming with me to my den.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She wasn’t totally wrong, but she forgot to take into account how much you wanted my dick,” Lance said and scratched behind one of Keith’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith melted into Lance’s hand then against his chest. Lance held him there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you have enough time to make it to your den before the next wave?” Lance asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you not want to try and win the race still, Lance?” Keith asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could care less about the race when I have you in my arms. What, did you bet on me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looked away, guilt furrowing his brows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait...you didn’t bet on me? Keith! I thought you were confident I would win!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith reached up for one of Lance’s ears and grinned at him. “You can’t blame me for betting on Hunk. You should never bet against Pidge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance frowned and tackled Keith to the ground kissing him and tickling him until a roar of cheers erupted far away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess Hunk won,” Lance said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith reached out for Lance and brought him in tight for a full body hug. “No, I won Lance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance laughed and held Keith back. A mate and a winning bet. “Yeah, I suppose you did.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always comment and kudos appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>